Researchers and corporations have proven that lipsticks contain levels of lead through many different analytical techniques. The FDA has conducted their own research by: Hepp, N. M., “Determination of Total Lead in 400 Lipsticks on the U.S. Market Using a Validated Microwave-Assisted Digestion, Inductively Coupled Plasma—Mass Spectrometric Method,” Journal of Cosmetic Science, accepted for publication in May/June, 2012, issue. Their research showed lipsticks could contain up to 7.19 ppm lead. To compare, tolerance levels for lead in water and candy are zero and 0.1 ppm, making the levels in lipstick concerning. This home test kit was developed so that consumers can determine if their lipsticks are safe to use.
There are other home lead test kits available on the market, but the techniques and/or indicators these tests use do not work on lipsticks. Either the solution is applied in a manner that the lipstick color interferes with indication (rubbing the solution indicator on the lipstick), or the lead indicator itself changes to a color similar to that of the lipstick. This lipstick lead test kit was designed specifically to work on lipsticks and give accurate results.